A confusing letter
by NamidaTaichou
Summary: Nami gets a letter and it confuses her. I hate doing summary's. Damn it I hate making titles! I had no clue on what to name this. But you should read it because it might be good, probably not.


**So I've been typing like mad to do all these fics. Typical me really, don't update for ages and loads come around at once. Also I should really be doing coursework not fictions but oh well. It's not like it's do in in 4 days. **

**Zoro: It is you idiot.**

**Oh shit. Oh well. I shouldn't be too hard and I've got the whole of tomorrow to do it.**

**Zoro: Will you though, I would assume you'll be out in the snow reeking all sorts of havoc.**

**SNOW! I FUCKING LOVE SNOW! **

**Zoro: Exactly. Disclaimer goes here.**

I love you. There I said it. I. Love. You. Don't ask me why. You are the most egotistical, selfish, money-centred bitch I have ever met. You are a complete witch. You so unnecessarily violent towards everyone male you meet. I can't stand watching you use your looks to get everything you want. Not even because I'm jealous. It's just manipulative.

You are however just about the most beautiful woman I have ever set my eyes on. Not sexy, although you are, genuinely beautiful. Even though I said those things before, you are an amazing person. Even if it means you could lose money you will do anything for this crew. You are brave and smart.

I don't know how long it has been for, probably near the beginning after Arlong. I was so hurt back then, thinking about the pain you must have suffered and if Luffy didn't go after him I would have killed Arlong myself. I promise that I and the rest of the crew will protect you from anything that can hurt you like that! I never want to see you that hurt again. Never ever hurt yourself again!

I do honestly love you. More than that fucking ero-cook does. I can't stand watching him fawn over you like that. It's probably I want you, all to myself. Yes I am quite possessive. I'm sorry but you really do deserve the best. That probably isn't me. I'm dangerous though I supposed that we all live a dangerous life on this ship but I'm one you the most dangerous.

I really don't expect you to love me back or even humour me with a relationship. I just can't hold it in much longer. It's been over 3 years. That's a long time for a big secret. I know you might be scared of hurting me but please don't be, there's nothing worse than string someone along due to pity. Just be straight with me, I'm a big boy Nami I can handle myself.

Honestly I never thought it would even be a possibility that you could love me back so it would only just be confirming my assumptions. I came to terms with it a long time ago. I dealt with it then I am ready for the rejection. I don't mind it, really I'll be fine.

I do love you but I would rather be your friend than nothing so always remember that. Wow this really isn't like me is it? That why I did it in a letter format, not because I'm scared, trust me I'm really not. It's just this way I can have time to think and plan my words and no chance of any impromptu sentences that could make you think bad of me. Nice and easy. I really have not written a letter in a long time so sorry for any mistakes. Don't feel as though you need to come see me or anything but if you want to I guess you can.

Yours Zoro.

I placed the letter back into its envelope, shocked by the words it contained. I had no idea he felt this way or how I even felt about him in return. To be blatantly honest he is the most likely candidate for a relationship within the crew. It would be hard to make one outside the crew. I really don't know how Usopp does it. How do I begin to reply to these, especially when I am replying to Zoro. Wow Zoro of all people. I thought he was incapable of love. Well in the romantic sense anyway.

First I should be clear of my feelings for him, as he stated no point stringing him along. He'd know straight away anyway. I wouldn't do that to him, to any of the crew. This crew means everything to me. I never want to hurt any of them. I can hardly reject a man if I don't even know my feelings for him because what if I then realise I do love him but it's too late. Love story gone wrong.

I don't know how to deal with this, normally when it comes to men I am a mastermind. Though that is normally physical attraction. This is love! Love. I have as much knowledge on actual love than Luffy does on vegetables. I think I need some help but Zoro might not want this broadcasted around the ship though I'm sure that Robin wouldn't. To be honest she probably already knows. She has a knack for these things.

After showing her the letter she merely chuckled to herself. (I said she would know.) The problem with Robin is that when giving advice she never gets it in a direct phrase. She always has to words it so you must find the solution. I think she likes to watch us squirm in a not sadistic way. She told me that I need to look back. Not in them exact words, it took me a fair while to figure that's what she was implying.

It is good advice, even if you do need to descramble it from some proverbs. When I think back Zoro has really been there for me. I know the others have but when Zoro saves me it's with a gentle touch, the others do it with a certain franticness about them, which I do understand. When Zoro saves me it's like he thinks I could break at any moment. However at the same time he respects me fighting and trusts my ability even when I don't.

He certainly does treat me well. At the same time we fight and argue almost as much as Sanji and he does. I like that in a relationship though, good sex can come from fights. Every relationship needs a spark. Come to think of it there is a definite spark between us, like we have chemistry. Urg can it be anymore cheesy.

So I'm on my way to tell him my response. Wow I'm unnecessarily nervous about this. I mean it's not like I'm going to get rejected is it? I'm over re-acting. I suppose everyone gets nervous around love though, even confident people. I can see him, asleep as usual near my mikans funnily enough.

"Oi did I say you could sleep there!"

"It's not like I'm touching them is it?" Didn't even open his eyes. Lazy ass.

"Look, I'm here about the letter." That woke him up. His steel eyes were now boring into my hazel ones. I think I preferred them close now.

"What about it?" He stood now, towering above me, eyes still on mine.

"Well- er." Crap what do I actually say to him. I didn't really think it through enough, I was just happy to realise my feelings for him within a reasonable time. I could see Zoro eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "I just wanted to say that even though I didn't quite realise it after reading your letter I have discovered that I love you too."

Zoro looked at me not with shock or anything, which I thought he might be. "That was rather official don't you think? I thought you women were supposed to be all passionate and emotional." Great My cheeks are almost the colour of Luffy's vest.

"Shut up" I squeezed my eyes shut in embarrassment, " Look I didn't know how to word it and it got the point acr" I was cut off by lips upon mine. They were soft, almost as soft as a woman's. It was a short kiss but spoke a thousand words.

"I suppose you did that to shut me up."

Zoro sighed and shook his head. "No, I did it because I'm been waiting almost 3 years to do it."

**For once a decently sized fic with an actual outcome. I did well today :).**

**Nami: If you say so.**

**Shut your face!**

**Zoro: Is that even possible?**

**Chopper: Medically, no.**

**Suddenly you're all ganging up on my are you? Fine! Fuck you guys!**

**Chopper: Aww I'm sorry Namida! Please come back.**

**Zoro: What a retard.**

**Nami THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK ABOUT CHOPPERS!**

**Zoro: Ouch I meant Namida you crazy witch.**


End file.
